Hitman Timeline
The Hitman Timeline is a consecutive series of events that take place revolving Agent 47 and his experiences throughout the media. The series of games by Io-Interactive, and the books are taken into account. The movies are exempt from this listing. Events at the Asylum 1964 *Clone #47 successfully cloned September 5th, 1964. 1972 *#47's first pet died, and the first time he's ever cried.Events of . 1976 *At age 12, #47 kills a fellow clone out of revenge, and escapes the asylum, only to be found and taken back for heavier training, after a full course breakfast. 1998 *#47 recommended to the International Contract Agency by Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. 1999 *Training at the Asylum.Events of . Training with the Agency 1999 *Free-form training at an Agency hideout.Events of . *Agent 47's final test with The Agency. *#47 was hired and acquired the title of Agent. Events of Hitman: Codename 47 2000 *Agent 47 assassinated a Red Dragon Triad delegate. *Agent 47 assassinated multiple Blue Lotus Triad members, starting a gang war. *Agent 47 assassinated the Hong Kong Chief of Police. *The assassination of Lee Hong. *Agent 47 found the U'wa Tribe and helped them to gain access to Pablo Ochoa. *Agent 47 sacrifices a pig to Tezcatlipoca, gaining access to Ochoa's drug camp. *The assassination of Pablo Ochoa. *The assassination of Sergei Bjarkhov and Fabian Fuchs. *The assassination of Frantz and Fritz Fuchs. *Agent 47 tracks Ivan Zilvanovitch to Arkadij Jegorov. *The assassination of Arkadij Jegorov. *The assassination of Dr. Odon Kovacs, and the rescuing of Agent Smith. *The face off between Agent 47 and a dozen of Clone #48. Dr. Otto Ort-Meyer is also killed. *Agent 47 escapes the Asylum.Events of . Events of Hitman 2: Silent Assassin 2002 *Father Emilio Vittorio is kidnapped. Agent 47 comes out of retirement.Events of . *The assassination of Giuseppe Guillani *The assassination of an unknown Russian general. *The assassination of General Makarov and Igor Kubasko. *The assassination of General Mikhail Bardachenko, and the rescue of Agent Smith. *The assassination of Vladimir Zhupikov. *The assassination, and tracking, of Masahiro Hayamoto Jr. *Agent 47 evades detection and makes his way closer to Masahiro Hayamoto. *Agent 47 evades detection and destroys the generators giving power to Hayamoto's security system. *The assassination of Masahiro Hayamoto. *The failed assassination of Charlie Sidjan. *Agent 47 hacks Carniwarez's systems. *The assassination of Charlie Sidjan. *The assassination of Ahmed Zahir and Mohammad Amin, allowing Agent 47 to get closer to his cargo. *The assassination of Abdul Bismillah Malik, allowing 47 to get closer to his cargo. *The assassination of Yussef Hussein, Agent 47 acquired the cargo and sent it off. *The rescuing of Agent Smith. *The assassination of Hannelore von Kamprad. *The assassination of Deewana Ji. *The failed assassination of Sergei Zavorotko. *The assassination of Sergei Zavorotko and his bodyguards, and 47's leave of Gontranno. Flashbacks of Hitman: Contracts March 17, 2004 *Agent 47 remembers assassinating "The Meat King".Events of *Agent 47 remembers assassinating Fabian Fuchs and Sergei Bjarkhov. (The Bjarkhov Bomb) *Agent 47 remembers assassinating Winston and Alastair Beldingford, and rescuing Giles Northcott. *Agent 47 remembers assassinating Klaas Teller and Rutgert Van Leuven. *Agent 47 remembers assassinating Arkadij Jegorov. (Combines Gunrunner's Paradise and Plutonium Runs Loose from Hitman: Codename 47) *Agent 47 remembers assassinating Fritz and Frantz Fuchs. (Traditions of the Trade) Agent 47 was healed by a french Agency doctor and is now recovering. *Agent 47 remembers assassinating the Red Dragon delegate (Remake of Kowloon Triads in Gang War) *Agent 47 remembers assassinating Blue Lotus Triad members, causing gang war. (Remake of Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant) *Agent 47 remembers assassinating the Hong Kong Chief of Police. (Remake of The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant) *Agent 47 remembers assassinating Lee Hong. *Agent 47 fully recovers from being shot, and assassinates Albert Fournier. *Agent 47 escapes Paris and meets up with Diana Burnwood on an airplane. Events of Hitman: Enemy Within 2004 *The assassination of Aristotle Thorakis. Events of Hitman: Blood Money January 10, 2004 *The assassination of Joseph Clarence. February 29, 2004 *The assassination of Manuel and Fernando Delgado. March 17, 2004 *The assassination of Alvaro D'Alvade (Philippe Berceuse) and Richard Delahunt. *Agent 47 assassinates Albert Fournier, and escapes Paris. March 31, 2004 *The assassination of Carmine DeSalvo, Lorenzo Lombardo, Rudy Menzana, and rescues Agent Smith. May 15, 2004 *The assassination of Vinnie Sinistra. October 25, 2004 *The assassination of Mark Purayah II, Raymond Kulinsky, and Angelina Mason. December 24, 2004 *The assassination of Lorne de Havilland and Chad Bingham Jr. January 12, 2005 *The assassination of Skip Muldoon and the Gator Gang. February 17, 2005 *The assassination of John LeBlanc and Buddy Muldoon. June 9, 2005 *The assassination of Hendrik Schmutz, Tariq Abdul Lateef, and Mohammad Bin Faisal Al-Khalifa. August 15, 2005 *The assassination of Anthony Martinez and Vaana Ketlyn. September 22, 2005 *The assassination of Mark Parchezzi III and Daniel Morris. Late Fall, 2005 *Agent 47's funeral. Events of Hitman: Damnation 2011-2012 *The assassination of Dana Linder and Charlie Wilkins.Events of . Events of Hitman: Sniper Challenge 2012 *The assassination of Richard Strong.Events of . Events of Hitman: Absolution February 8, 2013 *The assassination of Diana Burnwood.Events of . *The assassination of "The King of Chinatown" February 9, 2013 *The failed assassination of Blake Dexter. *Agent 47 escaping from the police. February 10, 2013 Midnight *Agent 47 moving dodging the police through an abandoned library. Dawn *Agent 47 travels to Rosewood Orphanage. February 11, 2013 *Agent 47 obtains his Silverballers back. *Agent 47 kidnaps Lenny Dexter. *The assassination of Lenny Dexter. *The infiltration of Dexter Industries. *Infiltrating the factory. *The assassination of Sanchez. *The assassination of the Saints. February 12, 2013 Morning *Agent 47's captured by Sheriff Skurky. Evening *The assassination of Clive Skurky. *Agent 47 goes to his tailor to get a new suit for his final showdown with Blake Dexter. *Agent 47 arrives at Blake Dexter's apartment complex. February 13, 2013 Dawn *The assassination of Blake Dexter. *Agent 47 returns Victoria to Diana Burnwood. Late Summer, 2013 *The assassination of Jade Nguyen, The Praetorians, and Benjamin Travis. Events of HITMAN™ 2019 *The Shadow Client meets with Viktor Novikov about the "Secrets of the Global Elite". *The assassination of Viktor Novikov and Dalia Margolis. *The assassination of Silvio Caruso, Francesca De Santis, and the destruction of a deadly virus. *The Shadow Client meets with an unnamed business man, gains a "key", and kills him. *The assassination of General Reza Zaydan and Claus Hugo Strandberg. *Two men in New York city discuss the recent assassinations, and deduce it as an attack on "Providence". *The assassination of Jordan Cross and Ken Morgan. *Diana Burnwood meets up with Agent 47 and informs him that the Agency's now searching for a single "Shadow Client", who has indirectly set each of the contracts in motion by leaking information to the actual clients. *The assassination of Sean Rose, Penelope Graves, Ezra Berg and Maya Parvati. *The Shadow Client tracks Agent 47 with a sniper rifle in Colorado while talking to a woman named Olivia via headset about various anonymous interactions. *The assassination of Yuki Yamazaki and Erich Soders. *An unknown man from "Providence" meets with Diana Burnwood on a train to inform her that there will be no retaliation for the contract on Soders and Yamazaki, and to discuss being "partners" in hunting the Shadow Client. Trivia *Despite the other games following the general time period as they released, HITMAN™ is the only one so far to jump into the future, taking place in 2019."Talking HITMAN" Documentary (w/ Io-Interactive) - "Talking HITMAN: Storytelling, Part Two" References __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Hitman Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Category:Hitman: Contracts Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Hitman: Absolution Category:Hitman: Enemy Within Category:Hitman: Damnation Category:HITMAN™